Attirance
by xLyssia
Summary: "Qu'est-ce que ça t'apporte de venir me chercher, hein ! J'en ai plein le cul de toi ! Tu veux mourir à ce point ?" "Si c'est pour te sauver, oui."


**Hey Guys !**

 **Et voilà... Ça devait arriver un jour de toute façon que j'écrive sur ce fandom... Franchement, je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait pour passer à côté d'une série pareille. Honte à moi, tout est de ma faute !**

 **Et franchement... C'était évident que Dean et Castiel soit les cibles de mon imagination débordante... Ou presque. C'est vrai, j'ai commencé la série il n'y a pas si longtemps, mais je me la suis bouffé en quelques semaines seulement et... Et voilà, je perds pied. Je suis tombé dans les bas-fonds des fandom, dans des recoin sombre où il ne faut pas s'aventurer si vous avez un esprit sain et parfaitement propre...**

 **Bref, tout ce que je peux dire, c'est que ce petit écrit et le premier OS basé sur ce fandom et en particulier sur le Destiel. J'espère qu'il vous plaira et que vous prendrez du plaisir à le lire, comme j'ai pris du plaisir à l'écrire car... Ça ne sera pas le dernier que j'écrirais ça, je le sais !**

 **Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture !**

 **Résumé : "Qu'est-ce que ça t'apporte de venir me chercher, hein ?! J'en ai plein le cul de toi ! Tu veux mourir à ce point ?!" "Si c'est pour te sauver, oui." **

**Pairing : Destiel**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent bien évidemment pas.**

* * *

 **Attirance**

* * *

 **.**

Dean était beau. Ça, Castiel le savait et approuvait totalement cette insinuation. Son physique aux épaules larges et protectrices attirait les femmes tandis que son regard aussi vert que pétillant faisait chavirer bon nombre de cœur. Il était beau... Il était magnifique.

Castiel s'était surpris à penser ça lors d'une énième chasse. Dean conduisait son impala, le sourire des plus fier et narquois aux lèvres et Castiel ne put s'empêcher de regarder attentivement chaque trait de son visage avec précaution. Que ce soit sa mâchoire carrée, ses lèvres tentatrices, son nez, ses yeux... Il s'amusa à compter quelques-unes de ses taches de rousseur ainsi que deux ou trois rides bordant le coin de ses yeux. Il ne sut combien de temps il le fixa...

Trop apparemment, car Dean tourna la tête vers lui d'un air dubitatif.

_Cas'... Sérieux, c'est flippant quand tu fixes les gens comme ça.

_Mes excuses Dean.

Il retourna son attention sur la route avec une légère déception. Il aurait voulu le regarder plus longtemps... Bien que son protégé ne comprenait pas sa fascination -quoi que lui-même ne la comprenait pas non plus- Il ne lui avait jamais interdit de le regarder. Certes, il se plaignait, lui demandait de tourner la tête, mais le laissé continuellement faire. Il n'avait qu'à lui dire de ne plus le regarder et Castiel le ferait sans discuter.

Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il était incapable de lui dire non... Ou du moins pour ce genre de choses en tout cas.

Ils arrivèrent au bunker deux bonnes heures après. Le jour venait de se lever et il sortit de la voiture, jetant un regard au coin à Dean, qui baillait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Maintenant qu'il faisait jour, Castiel put admirer deux grosses cernes sous ses yeux fatigués et en proies à l'évanouissement. Inquiet, il se dirigea rapidement vers lui sous le regard amusé de Sam.

Avant même qu'il ne puisse parler, Dean grommela dans sa barbe en le toisant, lourdement exténué.

_Je vais bien Cas'

_Dean, je pense qu'il est préférable pour toi de te reposer aujourd'hui.

_On a encore des choses à faire tu sais...

_Mais, Dean-

_Je pense que Castiel a raison.

L'ange et l'humain regardèrent Sam à l'unisson. Sam ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il avait son sac rempli d'arme accroché à une épaule et le regard beaucoup moins cerné que son grand frère.

_Je vais m'occuper des dernières recherches. Tu as roulé toute la nuit, vas te coucher.

_Sammy...

_Vas-y avant que je bouffe les dernières parts de tartes.

Dean soupira en se passant la main dans les cheveux. Il bailla une deuxième fois et tourna les talons. Il n'avait plus la force de contredire son cadet et il n'eut pas besoin de le voir pour savoir qu'il souriait comme un imbécile heureux.

Il descendit mollement les escaliers, traînant les pieds alors qu'il sentait Castiel le suivre. Ce foutu ange allait vraiment vérifier si il allait se coucher ? Il n'était plus un gosse tout de même !

Mais il ne dit rien, restant silencieux, sentant le regard de l'ange déchu sur son dos. Malgré lui, il en eut un frisson. Depuis plusieurs mois, il avait remarqué le petit manège de Castiel. Il savait qu'il aimait l'observer et le contempler de longues minutes. À vrai dire, il ne savait pas pourquoi le brun aimait ça. Après tout, il n'avait rien de bien intéressant pour lui non ? Il était un homme, pur et dur, sa musculature, ses épaules, son visage, tout en lui respirait la masculinité et pourtant, Castiel aimait le regarder.

Peut-être contemplait-il son âme, comptant chacune des plaies qu'il n'avait pas pu rafistoler, contemplant la pourriture qui pouvait suinter de tous ses pores après les années de tortures et d'atrocités qu'il avait commise... Il devrait éprouver du dégoût en le regardant. C'était de sa faute si il s'était rebellé, de sa faute si il perdait ses pouvoirs, de sa faute si il souffrait... Alors pourquoi ce putain de regard azur ne reflétait que de l'admiration et une tendresse qui lui donnait envie de fondre en larme !? Il ne le méritait décidément pas. Il sourit tristement, non, il ne le méritait pas.

Il passa d'abord par la cuisine, prenant une bière pour s'effondrer sur le canapé quelques mètres plus loin. Il entendit son frère ranger les armes plus loin et Castiel... Se tenait devant lui sans bouger. Il soupira et tourna la tête vers lui.

_Reste pas debout, assis-toi si tu veux.

_Je ne suis pas fatigué Dean, je peux rester comme ça.

Dean grommela.

_Assis-toi au lieu de raconter des conneries.

Castiel obéit et s'assit à ses côtés, à une bonne distance au vu des réactions plutôt exagérées de Dean au sujet de son espace personnel. Dean but une gorgée de sa bouteille en penchant la tête en arrière. Castiel ne put s'empêcher de suivre le mouvement de sa paume d'Adam comme si ce geste, aussi innocent soit-il, était une découverte des plus passionnantes. Quand Dean posa la bouteille sur la table basse, il se frotta les yeux d'une main douloureuse et grimaça. Il se l'était sûrement tordu en essayant de maîtriser l'un des vampires qu'ils venaient d'exterminer. Castiel le remarqua et lui attrapa délicatement celle-ci. Dean n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'au simple touché, la douleur s'évapora et il pouvait la bouger comme si de rien était... Il sourit tristement.

_Te ne devrais pas faire ça Cas'... Garde tes forces au lieu de les gaspiller pour un truc inutile.

Castiel fronça le sourcil et pencha la tête sur le côté. Dean avala difficilement sa salive, essayant de faire abstraction de ce geste qui devenait de jour en jour, fichtrement adorable... Et il n'aimait pas penser ça en le regardant. Ça lui faisait peur et le tourmentait... Assez pour lui faire avoir des cauchemars.

_Tu en vaux la peine Dean, je ne pense pas que ce soit inutile.

Cette sincérité désarmante le rendait à chaque fois muet, incapable de répondre quoique ce soit. Une expression douloureuse naquit sur son visage tandis que Castiel écarquilla légèrement les yeux. Ils n'avaient, aucun des deux, remarqué que leur main était encore jointe. Dean se leva brusquement, coupant cet échange et se dirigea rapidement vers sa chambre. Castiel n'eut pas le temps de dire son prénom qu'une porte claqua. Sam arriva au même moment, son sourire disparu lorsqu'il vit la mine d'incompréhension de l'ange. Castiel n'eut pas à dire quoique ce soit, Sam avait compris. Sam avait compris depuis longtemps ce qui se tramait et Sam soupira impuissant.

_Idiot... Murmura-t-il avant de se diriger d'un pas lent dans la cuisine.

.

* * *

.

Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel et Sam était parti faire les courses. Dean n'avait pas réussi à dormir et s'était mis à faire le tour de sa chambre comme un lion en cage. Son teint était blafard et ses yeux encore plus cernés qu'il y a quelques heures. Castiel était là et le regardait en silence. Dean n'était pas de bonne humeur et le regard de l'ange n'arrangeait pas les choses.

_Mais ma parole, arrête de me reluquer !

Sa voix fut plus rauque et plus menaçante que prévu, arrachant un regard peiné à Castiel. Dean s'en mordit la lèvre et soupira. Il n'aurait pas dû dire ça. Être fâché avec Castiel était la dernière chose qu'il voulait et il ne le méritait pas. Castiel méritait beaucoup plus que son caractère de merde et ses reproches. Il ne méritait pas ce qu'il lui arrive.

Il se tint debout devant lui. Castiel avait baissé la tête, regardant à présent ses mains jointes qui se trituraient légèrement. Ce geste si humain fit mal à Dean, beaucoup plus mal qu'il n'aurait du.

_Désolé Cas'... Je suis épuisé, je n'arrive pas à dormir, franchement, j'voulais pas te gueuler dessus...

_Ce n'est rien Dean.

Cette voix douce qui le berçait en permanence... Il n'y avait aucun reproche, aucune rancune. Il en eut un frisson. Il décida alors d'allumer la télé. Il s'ennuyait, autant perdre son temps devant des émissions débiles en attendant que Sam revienne.

Il s'assit aux côtés de Castiel et s'autorisa à fermer les yeux alors qu'une pub défilait sur l'écran. Il était fatigué, si torturé... Et si terrifié. Il ne sentit pas son corps pencher sur le côté, ni la main protectrice qui lui caressa affectueusement les cheveux, pressant ainsi sa tête contre quelques choses de confortable. Il s'endormit en un rien de temps.

.

* * *

.

Quand il se réveilla, la nuit était déjà tombée et il mit de longues minutes à comprendre où il était. Cette forme à l'arrière de son crâne, sur lequel il se reposait était délicieusement confortable... Mais ce n'était pas des coussins. Il écarquilla les yeux.

Comment le savait-il ? Car là, devant lui se tenait Castiel, les yeux fermés et la tête légèrement penchée vers l'avant. Sa respiration était régulière et douce, comme une berceuse. Son cœur rata plusieurs battements avant qu'il ne réalise, enfin, qu'il était couché sur les genoux de ce dernier. Il entendit les pages d'un livre se tourner, son frère était rentré... Oh putain.

Malgré son envie furieuse de fuir, il ne put s'en résoudre. L'expression sereine et reposé de Castiel le paralysait et lui remplissait le cœur d'un sentiment encore non identifié. Il fronça les sourcils. Il ne pouvait pas rester ainsi. À contre cœur, il essaya de bouger... Mais ce seul mouvement fit gémir doucement Castiel qui ouvrit lentement les yeux. Il resta bloqué, le regard plongé dans le sien tandis que l'ange cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de les porter dans les siens. Le temps s'arrêta. Il se demanda même si il respirait encore. Il n'entendait plus rien et ne voulait plus rien entendre. Le bleu, tout ce qu'il voyait était bleu et transperçant... Sans qu'il ne puisse se contrôler, sa main se leva d'elle-même et vient caresser la joue râpeuse de Castiel qui resta silencieux. Son souffle était chaud contre sa paume et il ne put que fixer ce regard transperçait par plusieurs sentiments.

_Dean...

Ce fut comme un électrochoc. Ses sourcils se froncèrent. Réalisant ce qu'il venait de faire, il se redressa brusquement. Coupant Castiel, il se leva du canapé et partit aussi rapidement qu'il le put. Il avait besoin de prendre l'air. Il n'osa même pas regarder Sam, qui, il l'ignorait, avait suivi la scène d'un regard intéressé. Ce fut comme un coup de vent et Dean referma la porte du bunker derrière lui. Il essaya de calmer sa respiration saccadée et les battements de son cœur qui se faisaient de plus en plus violent contre sa cage thoracique. Ce n'était pas bon du tout et il savait comment faire pour y remédier.

Il grimpa rapidement dans son impala et une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, il se trouvait dans un des bars de la ville. Un grand verre de bière à la main, il laissa l'une des femmes le draguer. Il admira sa poitrine généreuse et ses fesses rebondit. Elle en avait envie autant que lui et, vers minuit passé, il était chez elle, l'embrassant à pleine bouche. Caressant ses courbes avec hâte, sa bouche attaquant son cou, la faisant gémir. Il la poussa sur son lit, se mettant sur elle d'une manière féline et sensuelle. Elle aimait ce qu'elle voyait.

Il ne se rappelait même plus de son prénom. Cathy ? Kareen ? Il s'en fichait. Il avait seulement envie de baiser et d'oublier. Il avait seulement envie d'oublier ce qu'il venait de se passer dans la décadence et le sexe. Il en avait besoin.

Quand il se retrouva en elle, quand elle se cambra sous sa présence en gémissant et en attrapant ses cheveux... Il se trouva dégoutant. Les yeux de Castiel le frappèrent de pleins fouets quand il se libéra et que la jeune femme s'écroula sous l'effort occasionné, satisfaite.

Il se retira lentement et se leva du lit. Il enleva son préservatif maintenant sale et le jeta dans une petite poubelle à côté du lit. Il ne put dire aucun mot, ne faire aucune remarque, car malgré le plaisir qu'il avait ressenti, il n'était qu'éphémère et il se répugnait à nouveau. Il était dégoûtant et ne savait pas pourquoi il avait l'impression d'avoir trahi Castiel. Il avait l'impression de lui avoir donné un coup de couteau dans le dos déjà rempli de cicatrices... Cicatrices qu'il avait lui-même faites par le passé. Il grimaça alors qu'il s'habilla à la va-vite.

_Tu pars déjà ? Demanda la jeune femme, encore étendue sur le lit défait.

Ses yeux étaient encore remplis de désir et elle se redressa, dévoilant sa poitrine volumineuse à Dean qui avala difficilement la salive. Ce fut la première fois que le corps d'une femme le rendit indifférent. Il se força à lui sourire.

_Voyons _sweetheart_ , tu ne pensais pas que j'allais rester toute la nuit non ?

Elle ria légèrement avant de se pencher légèrement, pressant ses seins d'une manière suggestive et son sourire devint provoquant. Ses longs cheveux bruns ondulés lui couvrirent une petite part de poitrine tandis que ses yeux clairs... Trop clairs pour lui. Il réussit tout de même à sourire mystérieusement avant de refermer la porte de son appartement. D'un pas rapide, il grimpa dans son impala et referma violemment la porte derrière lui. Il se prit la tête des deux mains et grogna.

_Putain...

.

* * *

.

Il sentit l'eau chaude lui couler le long du dos. Depuis combien de temps était-il sous la douche ? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Quand il était rentré, le Bunker était vide. Sam devait probablement dormir tandis que Castiel devait, lui aussi être dans sa chambre. Il en fut d'ailleurs soulagé. La première chose qu'il fit, fut de se ruer dans la salle de bains pour se nettoyer, pour enlever tout ce qu'il trouvait sale et répugnant. Malgré la violence de ses mouvements, c'était comme si le parfum de la jeune femme ne voulait pas partir, comme un péché qu'il ne pouvait effacer. Il grimaça et ferma le robinet. Il attrapa une serviette et l'enroula autour de sa taille. Baissant les yeux, il remarqua ses vêtements recouvrant le carrelage. Devrait-il les brûler ?

_Qu'est-ce que t'es con mon vieux... Murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Il attrapa ses vêtements et sortit de la pièce, se retrouvant enfin dans sa chambre. Il n'avait pas assez bu pour être soûl et il n'était, pas le moins du monde, fatigué. Il jeta ses affaires dans un recoin de sa chambre avant de grommeler, se grattant l'arrière du crâne en fronçant les sourcils. Tout le monde dormait, il pouvait se permettre de se faire un café dans la cuisine... Non ?

Sous cette pensée, ils'habilla rapidement avant de sortire de sa chambre. Il se dirigea à pas de loup vers la cuisine quand il remarqua la lumière allumée dans celle-ci. Il fut surpris de retrouver Sam, assis, buvant un café sur la table en lisant quelques documents. Une autre tasse fumante était en face de lui et Dean soupira. Il s'assit en face de son cadet et prit le breuvage.

_Qu'est-ce qu tu fous encore debout Sammy ?

_J'avais des recherches à terminer, et puis tu ne rentrais pas... Soupira se dernier en continuant de lire son document. Castiel est parti te chercher, tu sais.

_Quoi ?!

_Assis-toi, il vient de rentrer et se change... Il est tombé dans une embuscade...

Dean se leva, faisant tomber sa chaise en arrière. Le regard furieux et inquiet, il haussa le ton sans pouvoir se contrôler.

_Et tu m'annonces ça comme ça ? Il est où ?!

_Je suis là Dean.

Il se retourna d'un seul coup, plongeant immédiatement son regard perdu dans le sien qui restait neutre et aussi bleu qu'à l'accoutumer. Il se tenait droit, son éternel Trench-coat n'était pas sur lui, sa cravate bleue complètement défaite, laissant voir une partie de son torse... Bandé. Dean grimaça et Castiel put lire de la douleur et de la culpabilité dans son regard.

_Dean, ce n'est pas de ta faute.

_Ta gueule. Franchement, ferme là avant que je t'en mette une.

_Dean ! S'énerva Sam derrière lui.

_Toi aussi tu te la ferme Sammy ! Gronda-t-il.

Son cadet ne put répliquer que Dean s'était dangereusement approché de Castiel. L'ange n'esquissa aucun geste de recul, se contentant de le regarder. Il était imperturbable et Dean tremblait sans s'en apercevoir. C'est ce tremblement qui avait fait taire Sam et c'est ce tremblement que Castiel observait avec tristesse. Dean se planta à quelques centimètres de lui. Le regard furieux, les poings serrés... Il en avait marre de ressentir ça. Cette constante peur de perdre son frère et _son_ ange. Tous les jours, à chaque chasse, il se rongeait les ongles jusqu'au sang, essayant d'oublier qu'ils étaient constamment en danger, pour oublier que son petit frère était plus proche de mort qu'autre chose, oublier que Castiel avait tout perdu pour lui... Oubliant ce regard rempli de compassion et de soutien... Il n'avait pas le droit à ce regard. Il inspira profondément.

_Pourquoi t'es sortis ?! Tu sais très bien que tes putains de frères sont à ta recherche !

L'ange pencha la tête sur le côté.

_Tu ne rentrais pas Dean, je me suis inquiété. Tu n'as pas dit où tu allais.

_ J'avais besoin de prendre l'air Cas' ! J'avais envie de rester SEUL ! Bordel, tu ne comprends pas ça encore ? J'avais envie de...

Il se coupa en grimaçant, se mordant l'intérieur de la joue pour ne plus parler. Le regard de Castiel se plissa légèrement, un éclat de compréhension le traversa ainsi qu'une profonde tristesse. La pression sur ses épaules se dit plus présente.

_Je ne comprends pas ta définition d'être '' _seul_ '' Dean.

Dean tapa du point le mur à côté de lui, hors de lui et dégoûté... Dégoûté par lui-même. Il l'avait déçu... Il décevait tout le monde de toute manière, pourquoi cela lui ferait quelque chose si cette déception atteignait les yeux de l'ange ?!

_Qu'est-ce que ça t'apporte de venir me chercher, hein ?! J'en ai plein le cul de toi ! Tu veux mourir à ce point ?!

_Si c'est pour te sauver, oui.

La pièce se figea dans un silence macabre. Les yeux bleus dans ceux vert, Dean hoqueta malgré lui. Il n'en pouvait plus. Son frère ferma douloureusement les yeux. Il l'entendit de loin appeler son prénom, dans une détresse sans nom. Sam était au bord de la crise de nerf et Dean était là, muet face à la sincérité d'un ange déchu, d'un ange qui avait tout donné sans rien lui demander en retour... Un ange qui méritait beaucoup plus que sa présence. Il ne se sentit pas pleurer, ni les bras de Castiel l'entourer. Sam partit sans un mot, les laissant dans une intimité bien méritée. Castiel posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Dean sans qu'il ne réagisse et le serrât contre lui. C'était la première fois qu'il enlaçait quelqu'un en premier, la première fois que ce geste fut naturel pour lui. L'étreinte était chaude et incroyablement douce.

_Casses toi Cas'.

Mais il ne répondit pas et resta à sa place, là où il _voulait_ être. Alors doucement, le geste des plus hésitants qui soit, Dean leva les bras et les posa sur le dos de l'ange et resserra sa prise. Il imagina ses ailes et se demanda discrètement à quoi pouvait-elle ressemblait. Est-ce qu'elles étaient aussi brillantes que son regard ? Douces comme sa peau ? Elles devaient sûrement être magnifiques, il en était sûr. Il inspira le parfum de Castiel en le rapprochant contre son torse. L'aîné des Winchester profita de cette étreinte comme si elle était la dernière, agrippant la chemise de Castiel comme si il pouvait disparaître à tout moment. Ses tremblements avaient cessé et Castiel se détacha doucement de lui. Attrapant son visage de ses mains, il planta son regard brillant dans le sien.

_Ça va mieux ? Demanda-t-il de sa voix rauque.

Dean ne répondit pas, plissant seulement les yeux d'une façon douloureuse.

_Cas'... Lâche-moi.

_Non.

Castiel referma sa prise et son regard devint plus déterminé et plus sûr que jamais.

_Dean... Pourquoi te dénigres-tu ainsi ? Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas que je m'inquiète pour toi ? Tu es important pour moi et je ne veux pas te perdre... Je veux juste que tu vives Dean.

Dean ferma les yeux et déposa son front contre celui de l'ange. Il fit un léger sourire crispé.

_Je ne mérite pas ton attention Cas'...

_Tu la mérite plus que quiconque Dean.

Leurs respirations étaient calmes et posées. Le silence les engloba dans une bulle qui n'appartenait qu'à eux. Leur regard s'accrocha et Dean se perdit une nouvelle fois dans ces prunelles brillantes et magnifiques. Mu d'un soudain courage, il attrapa les mains de Castiel pour les faire redescendre. Il attrapa alors lui-même le visage de Castiel et lui embrassa doucement le front. Ce fut une caresse que Castiel apprécia en fermant les yeux et en soupirant. Dean lui embrassa alors ses paupières fermées, puis sa joue avant de recoller son front contre le sien. Le cœur de l'ange battait la chamade tandis que Dean le regardait. Son regard était doux et triste.

_C'est tout ce que je peux me permettre Cas'... C'est tout ce que je peux t'offrir.

Puis Dean partit, laissant Castiel muet en plein milieu du salon.

.

* * *

.

Une semaine s'écoula et Sam voulait s'arracher les cheveux. Une semaine que Castiel et son frère s'évitaient, enfin, c'était plutôt Dean qui faisait tout pour. Une semaine que les deux partis se cherchaient sans pouvoir se trouvait. Castiel était venu le voir pour lui poser des questions, si Dean le détestait.

_Jamais il ne te détestera Castiel. Jamais.

Puis Castiel lui avait souri tristement avant de disparaître d'un battement d'elle. La seconde d'après, il revenait avec un Dean soûl, accroché à son épaule. Le regard brumeux et les membres endoloris, Castiel l'aida à se coucher, le déshabillant et le mettant dans son lit comme si il était la huitième merveille du monde. Sam avait souri sous le regard plus qu'attendrit de l'ange et se sentit triste. Triste que Dean ne s'autorise pas ce bonheur qu'il méritait plus que tout, plus que lui.

Les jours suivants, ils entamèrent une nouvelle chasse et tombèrent sur deux Wendigos en pleine forêt. Dean fut blesser et Castiel avait été fou de rage. Alors que son frère aîné lutter pour ne pas perdre connaissance, sa blessure à l'abdomen saignant abondamment. Castiel s'était mis devant eux, et Sam avait cru halluciné quand il aperçut deux formes argentées s'étendre derrière le dos de l'ange. Son regard bleu s'était illuminé et quelques secondes plus tard, les deux wendigos brûlaient dans plusieurs cris d'agonis. D'un geste pressé, Castiel avait attrapé les deux frères et les avaient téléportés de nouveau au bunker. Sam avait regardé le regard paniqué et inquiet de Castiel se poser sur son frère et tandis qu'ils lui arrachèrent un cri de douleurs quand ils le mirent sur le lit.

Après qu'il fut guéris et endormis, Castiel avait veillé sur lui, ne quittant sa chambre que si Sam avait besoin de lui... et Sam se dit que son frère avait de la chance et qu'il devait tout faire pour la saisir.

_Castiel, tu devrais aller te reposer. Je prends le relais. Avait-il dit en rentrant dans la chambre de son frère.

_Je ne peux même plus le soigner convenablement...

Le murmure de détresse brisa le cœur de Sam. Il regarda Castiel attraper doucement la main de son frère avant de la serrer fortement.

_Dean...

Il décida alors de le laisser, refermant la porte derrière lui.

Dean se réveilla le lendemain, plus en forme que jamais. Quand il s'était réveillé, le regard de Castiel s'illumina de mille feus sous celui attendris de Dean. Il avait observé la scène avant de prendre son frère dans ses bras, heureux de le voir en vie et remis de sa blessure.

_T'es qu'un gros con... Avait-il murmuré contre lui, toujours sous l'émotion.

_Bitch.

_Jerk.

Et ils rirent sous le regard heureux de Castiel.

Deux jours plus tard, Sam s'était réveillé en pleine nuit à cause d'une soif soudaine. Il était descendu et était tombé sur son frère et Castiel. Dean serré l'ange contre lui d'une manière possessive et Castiel avait fermé les yeux contre son épaule. Sam avait souri et était remonté dans sa chambre avec un sourire béat. Son frère n'était peut-être pas si idiot que ça en fin de compte.

.

* * *

.

Quelques jours plus tard, Dean se tenait devant la télé, seul. Une bière à la main et le regard quelque peu brumeux par la fatigue, il regardait un épisode de Dr. Sexy sans réellement le regarder. Il avait la tête ailleurs, toutes pensés tournées vers un certain ange. Il avait conscience que leur relation n'était plus tout à fait amicale et que, donner la main, serrer dans ses bras et embrasser le front de son meilleur pote... N'était pas tout à fait amicale. Il en était conscient... Et il était conscient des sentiments de Castiel qui ne lui demandait jamais plus que ce qu'il pouvait lui donner. Il ne se plaignait jamais, appréciant son contact d'un doux sourire et d'un regard heureux... Qui lui mettait le cœur en vrac.

Sam était allé à la bibliothèque, il ne reviendrait pas avant quelques heures quand un bruissement d'ailes lui fit ouvrir les yeux. Il tourna la tête et remarqua la présence de Castiel, assis à ses côtés.

_Hello Dean.

_Hey Cas'...

Castiel leva son regard vers l'écran, commençant à regarder l'émission avec Dean sans broncher, sans parler, sans rien lui demander... Non, décidément, il ne le méritait pas. Il sourit tristement en le regardant avant de retourner son attention sur l'épisode. Castiel en profita alors pour le regarder à nouveaux. Il contempla le léger début de barbe qui avait élu domicile sur la joue de l'humain, les mouvements de ses yeux, ses lèvres, ses mains... Il était à chaque fois hypnotisé par lui, comme si ce qui se produisait devant lui était une danse aussi séductrice que dangereuse. Il avala doucement sa salive, peut-être qu'il devrait aller boire... En fermant les yeux, il se leva doucement avant qu'une main lui attrape le poignet. Il tourna son regard dans celui de Dean qui était... Perçant et déterminé. Que voulait-il ?

Castiel était paralysé, se contentant d'observer ce regard qu'il aimait tant, ce même regard qui l'avait fait frissonner pour la première fois de sa longue vie d'ange. Il se laissa entraîner devant le chasseur et se retrouva en un rien de temps sur ses genoux. Le cœur tambourinant contre sa poitrine, il ne le laissa pourtant pas voir sur son visage. Dean le contempla et il sentit ses joues chauffer. Les jambes posées aux côtés des cuisses de Dean, il ne fit pas attention qu'il était à califourchon sur le chasseur. Dean tendis les mains, découvrant doucement ses joues, ses lèvres, ses cheveux... Ses caresses étaient délicates et ses mains déjà usées étaient une bénédiction pour Castiel. Leur souffle se mélangea et Castiel se rendit finalement compte que leur visage n'était qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Dean s'avança doucement et Castiel s'apprêta à fermer les yeux quand une main agrippa sa nuque pour avancer sa tête contre l'épaule de Dean. Le chasseur le serrait dans ses bras, son cœur battant à tout rompre contre son torse.

_Dean ?

_Qu'est-ce que je fous putain... Murmura-t-il dans sa barbe.

_Dean...

Castiel essaya de se redresser, mais Dean le retint contre lui.

_Je ne devrais pas faire ça... Cas'... Pourquoi ?

_Pourquoi quoi ? Demanda-t-il inquiet.

_Pourquoi t'être attaché à moi ? Franchement... Je suis le pire humain qui peut exister et toi... Bordel Cas' j'te mérite pas...

Castiel se redressa violemment, surprenant Dean qui ne put faire aucun geste. Castiel attrapa son visage de ses mains et planta son regard dans le sien. Ses yeux s'étaient changés en deux lances glacées prête à être jeté sur lui et son souffle, bien que calme était plus fort qu'à l'accoutumer.

_Non tu as raison... Tu mérites beaucoup plus que moi Dean... Beaucoup plus.

_Cas'

_Non tais-toi. Dit-il froidement. Combien de fois vais-je devoir te le dire Dean ? Combien de fois vais-je devoir te montrer que tu peux être heureux ? Que tu en as le droit plus que tu ne le penses... Tu es brave Dean, tellement brave. Tu es rempli d'amour et de compassion. Tu aides ton prochain en ne demandant rien en retour et même si je ne pourrais plus voir ton âme, tes yeux sont la preuve de tout ton dévouement envers l'humanité... Tu n'imagines pas à quel point je t'admire pour ce que tu es et pour ce que tu deviens...

Dean resta silencieux, le regard perdu dans celui de Castiel qui ne voulait pas le lâcher. Ses mains le brûlaient et son regard lui transperçait son âme.

_Ton âme est magnifique Dean. Tu es magnifique et tu vaux beaucoup plus qu'un ange de pacotille que je suis...

_Ne dis pas ça Cas'... Dit-il difficilement en plissant les yeux.

Castiel déposa son front contre le sien et ferma les yeux.

_Tu es parfait à mes yeux Dean... Si tu savais comment tu es parfait...

Sous ces dernières paroles, Dean craqua. Il agrippa la nuque de Castiel et scella leur bouche violemment. Castiel le laissa faire, ouvrant la sienne pour laisser sa langue goûter la sienne. Gardant sa main derrière sa nuque, Dean utilisa l'autre pour rapprocher le corps de Castiel contre le sien. L'ange déposa ses mains sur le dossier du canapé pour rester en équilibre tandis que Dean rendait leur baiser de plus en plus brûlant et de plus en plus désespéré. Ce baiser avait un goût amer de tristesse et de besoin trop longtemps refoulé. Ils s'embrassèrent longtemps et Dean ne voulait pas que sa s'arrête. Son corps réagissait de lui-même. Castiel passa ses mains dans ses cheveux, rapprochant sa bouche de la sienne dans une étreinte brûlante d'envie. L'ange perdait pied et l'humain n'osait plus dire non.

Mais les peurs restent. Elles sont aussi présentes qu'une épée de Damoclès au-dessus de sa tête. Doucement, Dean repoussa doucement Castiel, contemplant ses lèvres rougies par l'effort et le regard remplit d'un sentiment qui terrifiait et animait en même temps l'âme et le cœur de Dean. _L'amour_.

_Dean... Murmura-t-il.

Et Dean sourit malgré lui. C'est qu'il lui faisait de l'effet cet ange coincé. Il lui caressa la joue tandis que l'autre apprécia le contact en fermant les yeux contre la paume.

_C'est toi qui es parfait Cas'...

Sa voix avait été si basse, qu'il ne sut si il l'avait entendu. Le sourire de Castiel fut sa seule réponse tandis qu'il le poussa légèrement sur le côté pour se coucher avec lui sur le canapé. Tant pis si Sam les voyait ainsi. Tant pis le monde entier les voyait parce que sa plus grande peur n'était pas le fait d'être vue... C'était le fait de le perdre. Se rendre compte de ses sentiments avait été une épreuve et cette réalisation fut comme un coup de marteau en pleine figure. C'était une vérité qu'il avait couverte de mensonges et de dénis. Il ferma les yeux tandis qu'il rapprocha l'ange contre lui pour une étreinte protectrice. Castiel était avec lui, Sam était avec lui... C'était tout ce qu'il comptait.

Dean s'endormit profondément sous le regard de Castiel. L'ange avait senti sa présence avant même qu'il ne rentre dans la pièce. Il ne se détacha pas de son humain pour autant. Il vit du coin de l'œil Sam rentrer dans la pièce. Son regard tomba sur eux et un sourire illumina son visage. Castiel lui rendit son sourire et laissa le cadet des Winchester se rendre dans la cuisine. L'ange ferma à son tour les yeux et se laissa bercer par la respiration de Dean.

.

* * *

.

Après ça, Sam fut témoin de bon nombres de choses. Une main cherchant l'autre sous la table, un baiser volé alors qu'ils pensaient qu'il était dans une autre pièce, une étreinte rassurante après une chasse... Toutes ces attentions que se permettait Dean le rendait heureux et le regard de Castiel, remplis d'un amour qu'il n'avait jamais vu le faisait rire. Son frère allait mieux et surpassait ses peurs petit à petit et un matin, il ne fut pas surpris de les voir descendre tous les deux les escaliers, main dans la main en se plantant devant lui. Dean chercha comment le lui annoncer tandis que Castiel l'observait impassible. Sam se contenta de rire légèrement en soupirant.

_J'avais remarqué Dean...

Son frère resta muet en long moment et il vit sa main serrer celle de Castiel. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent un léger sourire naquit sur la commissure droite de ses lèvres.

_Bitch. Dit-il en s'asseyant en même temps que Castiel.

_Jerk. Répondit Sam en sirotant son café.

Puis les jours défilèrent et Dean ne cherchait plus à cacher quoique ce soit. Dans la rue, il osait prendre la main de Castiel dans la sienne, entremêlant leur doigt comme si cela était naturel... Et cela l'était. Sam les regardait en souriant, heureux de voir le bonheur illuminait les traits de son grand frère quand il regardait l'ange. Il avait ri lorsqu'un soir, dans un bar, il s'était absenté pour aller aux toilettes. Quand il refit son apparition, il vit l'une des serveuses draguer Dean. Castiel avait alors attraper la main de Dean et s'était penché pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche. La serveuse ne mit pas longtemps avant de s'enfuir, rouge de honte et Sam avait éclaté de rire sous la mine surprise de Dean.

Son aîné aimait dormir sur les genoux de Castiel. Il les avait souvent surpris sur le canapé, devant une émission quelconque. Castiel passait alors une main dans les cheveux de son frère qui soupirait d'aise à chaque fois. Sam se demandait lui-même si il s'en rendait compte.

Des jours passèrent, puis des mois. Dean et Castiel étaient toujours ensemble. Ils partageaient leur peine, leur joie, leur lit, leurs baisés...Ils s'aiment et Sam ne pouvait espérer un cadeau plus beau que de voir son frère enfin heureux.

 **.**

 **Fin**

 **.**

* * *

.

 **Et voilà !J'espère que ce petit OS vous a plu et que vous me donnerez votre avis !**

 **J'espère aussi que les fautes ne sont pas trop présentes... Je me suis relu et corrigé un nombre incalculable de fois, je suis désolé si quelques-unes sont passées à travers les mailles du filet...**

 **Un grand merci à ceux qui ont bien voulu lire cet OS et je vous souhaite une bonne soirée/journée !**

 **Reviews ?**


End file.
